Saving Connie
by Sapphire1112
Summary: What has Sam Strachan's son got himself involved in? I do not own the characters. Strachamp.


_I left because I had to. I took Grace because I needed to keep her close so I could make sure she was safe, but I knew that Connie wouldn't leave like that. I thought if I just went without telling her, they'd believe I didn't care. It broke my heart leaving her behind, but they only hurt the people you love – so I thought it would make them leave her alone. I did it to keep her safe._

It was now three days since the news had reached Sam that Connie has disappeared. At first, when once he'd sorted things out, it seemed as if that was an end to it. They were all safe – _or so he thought._ Then he had a phone call from Charlie, telling him that Connie hadn't turned up for work that morning – and no one had been able to get a hold of her. It was then that he learnt that she had _uncharacteristically_ taken a couple of weeks off – at short notice..

She was an official missing person now and the police had just turned up at his door. _He_ _d_ _id_ _n't know what to think._

"Mr Strachan, can we have a word, please?"

He nodded and took them into the living room, before asking Grace to go upstairs, but she refused.

"If it's about Mum, _I'm not going anywhere!_ " she retorted, stubbornly, so they all sat down.

"We've had word from our colleagues over in England." The man started. "In the process of their investigation into the disappearance of Mrs Constance Beauchamp, they have discovered that she was on a flight over here – and CCTV at New York airport _clearly_ shows her getting off the plane."

Sam looked astounded as the woman probed him. "So, we believe...that where ever Mrs Beauchamp is – she is over here in America. _Can you shed any light on this, Mr Strachan?_ "

"N-no." he stammered. "I didn't know she was intending to come – I mean, I _knew_ she was coming with us to Aspen for _Christmas_ , but..."

"You had no idea she was coming over now?"

"No, - I..."

Grace shifted uncomfortably on the sofa next to him. " _I'm sorry, Daddy._ "

He looked at her. "What?"

"I-I knew Mum was _meant_ to be coming over...but I-I didn't know she _had_." Grace whispered, tearfully.

Sam put his arm around her as the female police officer spoke again, directing her questions at Grace this time. "Ok, sweetie, do you know why your Mum was coming over? Was she coming to see you?"

" _K-Kieran called her_." Grace muttered.

"Kieran?"

"My brother." Grace explained. "Kieran called her – I don't know what it was about, but she was going to come and see us after. I've been trying to _call_ her, Dad – I-I just _thought_ she was busy and she hadn't been able to leave...but then Charlie called."

"Oh." The woman hesitated, glancing at Sam. "I didn't realise that Mrs Beauchamp had a _son_?"

" _She doesn't_." he confirmed. "Kieran's _my_ son. Kieran Patel– he's Grace's _half-brother_."

"Right I _see_. So do you know _why_ he'd ring Mrs Beauchamp..."

" _Connie!_ " Sam snapped, before he could stop himself. "Her _name_ is Connie!"

" _Dad!_ They're trying to help."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." He apologised to the officers. " ' _Mrs Beauchamp'_ just sounds so cold..." he trailed off.

"It's ok, Mr Strachan – we understand that you're _worried_ about her, but the question stands – do you have any idea _why_ your son would phone Connie?" the other officer repeated.

Sam sighed. "None – I had no idea they were even in contact."

"And... _where_ is your son at the moment?"

"I honestly don't know, officer – I'm sorry." he answered, wondering what on earth his son might be involved in now.

"When did you last see him? - _either_ of you?"

"Er..." Sam thought about it for a minute. He swallowed. "He was... _here_...when we _found_ _out_ that Connie was missing." He muttered uncomfortably. " _I haven't seen or heard from him since."_

"Same." Grace agreed as the officers stood up to leave.

"Thank you, you've both been very helpful, but if you _do_ hear from Mr Patel, please let us know."

" _I'm sorry, Daddy_." Grace whispered again, as they stood at the front door, watching the officers leave.

Sam turned to her. "Grace – if you know _anything_...you need to tell me!"

"All I know is that Kieran asked Mum for help." she told him. "I don't know what it was about, but – _Dad!_ " She gestured at the shadow lurking in the bushes.

" _Kieran!_ " He hissed. " _Come here!_ "

Kieran nervously approached the front door.

"I think you've got some explaining to do, young man – don't you?!" Sam demanded. " _Where's Connie?_ "


End file.
